Confessions of a Halliwell: The Diary of Patience
by TexasWatermelon
Summary: Strong willed, stubborn, and sometimes a little bitchy: All of these can be used to describe the oldest Archer, Patience Marie Halliwell. This girl is Prudence in a 16 year old's body. Live a day in the life of an Archer and see what it's like.
1. Have No Patience

**Okay guys: new story, new start. I hope you like this one as much as you liked the Army of Witches series. I'd like to thank Prince Halliwell for assisting me on this (by assisting I mean he wrote the chapter and I revised it a little to fit the way I wanted it). So then, let's get started, shall we?**

* * *

Okay, so everyone knows about the Charmed Ones, right? Well if you don't, I'll take you through a crash course (and I do mean _crash_ course) history lesson. It all started with our ancestor, back in the something hundreds, named Melinda Warren. She was a witch. No, not black hats and flying broomsticks witch (Aunt Phoebe started that tradition, but that's for another day), the regular old spices and herbs and blowing up warlocks witch. Melinda had three powers. One: she could move things with her mind. Two: she could freeze things in their tracks. Three: she could receive premonitions. She was the start of the Halliwell (my family) line. Now, Melinda was cool (believe me, I met her) but I kind of blame her for the life we have to lead, my family and I.

You see, my mom, Prudence "Prue" Halliwell is a Charmed One. The Charmed Ones are three (well it was supposed to be three, but then grandma had Aunt Paige and messed things up a little) witches that are destined to be the most powerful witches in the world. They have to fight demons and all that crap every day. Mom has the telekinesis power and the ability to astral project, Aunt Piper can freeze and blow things up, Aunt Phoebe can get premonitions and levitate, plus she's a telepath, and Aunt Paige can orb and do all kinds of other orby things. But the only reason any of that was important was so that you could understand the most important thing here: me.

Patience Marie Halliwell: daughter of Prudence Halliwell and Andrew Trudeau, captain of the cheerleading squad, and one of the most popular girls in school. Yep, that's me. I have the ability to shoot water out of my hands, control water, control the animals in the water, and all kinds of other stuff that I have to work on with Aunt Paige in our "Power Training Lessons". My cousins have other powers similar to mine, that control the elements. We're what the Elders call the "Archers". We're destined to lead powerful armies in the final battle. The thing is, no one knows who we're fighting against. But I guess we'll have to wait and see when we get there. So now that we're done with all that, we can get onto the good stuff. Let's start with school today…

I was sitting in third period, daydreaming about my awesome boyfriend, Kyle Dunn (captain of the football team, of course!) when all of the sudden, this jerk off Steven Cardone (my ex-boyfriend) comes over and dumps water on me! Can you believe it? Of all the things! Anyways, my face turns bright red as the rest of the class starts laughing.

"I always knew you'd look good wet!" Steven laughed. I raised my hand, ready to blast him with more water than the Atlantic Ocean could hold, but my cousin Parker (the peacemaker of the family) came over to calm me down.

"He's just jealous because he can't have you back," Parker whispered. I took a deep breath and stormed out of the classroom and to the bathroom to look at the damage that Steven had done.

"I'm gonna kill him," I muttered. If only there was some way… and then it hit me. A spell! Mom and my aunts had always warned me against personal gain, but the hell with it. This would be worth it. I quickly thought up a little rhyme. It wasn't the best spell in the world (Aunt Phoebe was always the spell writer in the family, although there was that time when Aunt Piper wrote that really good fearless spell), but it would work.

"Make me invisible. That's all I ask. Make me invisible, so I can kick Steven's ass," I recited. I watched as my reflection quickly disappeared. "Awesome!" I exclaimed, running into a very confused person on my way out of the bathroom. I quietly walked back into my third period class and up to Steven. I tapped him on his shoulder. He turned around.

"What?" he snapped at Parker, who was sitting behind him. Parker raised his eyebrow.

"I didn't say anything," he said.

"Very funny. Don't do it again," Steven ordered. That jack ass! Without thinking, I lifted up one of Parker's books and smacked Steven in the back of the head. He yelled.

"Mr. Cardone! What is the commotion about?" our teacher asked.

"This idiot just hit me with one of his books!" Steven yelled.

"No I didn't!" Parker said, his eyes wide. Being the teacher's pet that he is, the teacher believed him.

"Go stand in the hall, Mr. Cardone," the teacher ordered. Steven got up and stormed out of the classroom, with me on his tail. As soon as he was out there and standing against the wall, I walked up to him. I took one good look at him and decided I couldn't take it. I pulled back and punched him as hard as I could. He yelled, very confused. I hit him again, and a third time, and a fourth until finally he was knocked out cold. Then I calmed down and realized what I had done.

"Shit!" I said, backing away. I had to get home, but I had no way of doing so. Dammit, why did I have to be the only one without a magical form of transportation? "Percy," I said, running to the history room. I ran over to my cousin, Persephone's, desk. She was doodling on her papers, not paying attention to the teacher, Ms. Neitz. I knew I couldn't talk to her, so I grabbed her pencil from her and wrote a note on her paper.

"Come to the bathroom with me, Patience," she read aloud. She looked around. "Patience?" she asked. I wrote 'yes' on her paper.

"Is there a problem, Percy?" Ms. Neitz asked. Percy's head snapped up.

"Um, I need to use the restroom," she said. Ms. Neitz rolled her eyes and waved her hand for her to go. Percy got up and went to the bathroom and I followed her out. "Okay, what's up?" she asked.

"I need to get home," I told her.

"Why can't I see you?" she asked.

"Because I did a spell to make me invisible so that I could kick Steven's ass. I ended up beating him up really bad and I need to get home. Can you take me there?" I asked.

"You wasted a personal gain spell on him? Never mind, grab on, I'll take you home," she said. I gratefully took hold of her arm and waited as we orbed out. We orbed into the famed Halliwell manor, where Aunt Piper, Uncle Leo, and Parker live. But we weren't there for any of them; we were there for the Book of Shadows. Percy brought the book over the couch and sat down… on top of me.

"Ouch!" I yelled.

"Sorry! I can't see you," she said.

"You're a damn white-lighter, you couldn't sense me?" I asked. She shook her head.

"Nope. It's like you've fallen off the radar or something," she said.

"Uh oh, personal gain," I assumed. Percy nodded.

"Let's just hope we can get you back before anything else bad happens," she said. As we searched through the book, I explained the events leading up to that point. Percy just listened and kept searching. Finally, she looked up. "I can't find anything," she said sadly.

"I figured. I wrote the spell myself," I said.

"Well, see if you can reverse it," Percy said.

"I can't write spells very well. The one that got me like this sucked. You do one," I said. Percy sighed.

"Let the object of objection become the scene as I cause the unseen to be seen," she said. I lifted my hand up, but it was still invisible.

"Why isn't it working?" I asked, becoming a little panicked.

"I don't know. It must be the personal gain blockage. Maybe we should talk to your mom or my mom, or Uncle Leo. He'll know what to do," Percy suggested.

"No way! He'll tell my mom and she'll kill me!" I said.

"Well there has to be someone who can help. Grandpa!" she said.

"Grandpa? How can he help?" I asked.

"Not your grandpa, mine! Sam is a white-lighter, he'll know what to do and he won't tell anyone," Percy said.

"Cool, let's go!" I said. I grabbed onto her and we orbed out. We reappeared in an alley next to his apartment.

"Are you still here?" Percy asked.

"Of course I am!" I said. She didn't hear me though.

"Patience? Are you here?" she asked again.

"I'm right here doofus," I said.

"Patience, this isn't funny," Percy said.

"I'm thinking the same thing," I said. I tried to tap her shoulder, but my hand passed straight through it. "Oh hell!" I said. Not only was I invisible, I was fading away. I sprinted down the alley, leaving Percy to stand there, confused and worried. I ran as fast as my legs would carry me back to Prescott Street and into the manor, where I found Aunt Piper home early from P4. I figured I'd give it one last try, so I closed my eyes and focused my mind (just like Aunt Paige had taught me to do in our lessons) and picked up a pencil, quickly scrawling a note down on a piece of paper.

"Whoa! What the hell? Who's there?" Aunt Piper asked. I rolled my eyes. Why couldn't she just read the note? "I need help. I'm invisible and I'm fading away. Please get me back, Patience," Aunt Piper read. "Patience?" I wrote 'yes' on the paper like I had done for Percy. "How did you get like this?" she asked. 'Spell'. "Okay, well we'll get you back before your parents find out." I silently thanked her. She called for Uncle Leo. He orbed down instantly.

"What's up, honey?" he asked.

"Patience is in trouble. She used a spell to turn herself invisible and it backfired. She's fading away," Aunt Piper explained.

"I can't sense her," Leo said.

"Didn't you hear what I just said? She's fading away. We can't see her, hear her, feel her, or sense her!" Piper said.

"Well do you have any idea where she is?" Leo asked.

"She should be right next to you," Piper said. I wasn't, I was actually beside her, but I quickly moved around to get beside Leo. He put his hands out and emitted a golden glow from them. And just like that, I was visible again.

"Hello Patience," Leo said with a grin.

"Please don't tell mom!" I said immediately.

"We won't. But you will," Piper said.

"No! Aunt Piper, please," I pleaded.

"No buts, you have to tell her. And I hope you've learned not to use magic for personal gain," Leo said. I sighed.

"Yes, Uncle Leo," I said, hanging my head. Just then, Percy orbed in.

"Aunt Piper! Uncle Leo! Thank god! Something bad happened to… Patience?" she asked upon seeing me. I smiled.

"In the flesh, finally," I said. Percy grinned.

"Well, if we hurry up, we can still make 5th period," she said. I nodded and grabbed onto her.

"Thanks guys," I said and we orbed out. That night, I had to explain why I had missed two classes to my parents. It didn't go so well.

"I can't believe you would do something like that! Not only did you use magic for personal gain and risk exposing it, but you could have gotten killed!" my mom said, going on one of her rants.

"I'm sorry, Mom! I was just so mad. I wanted to get back at him," I said.

"I understand that, but vendettas should never cost you your life," she said.

"I know. I'm really sorry and after today, I'll never do again," I said.

"You're right, you won't. You're grounded for a week. No magic, except for during your lessons with Paige. You will come home, do your homework, go to Magic School, and that's it," Dad said.

"What? Mom," I pleaded.

"I'm sorry, honey, but your dad is right. You need to be punished for this," my mom said. She and Dad walked out of the room, leaving me to sit on my bed with tears rolling down my face. A few minutes later, my cousins orbed and shimmered in.

"We could sense that you were a little stressed," Percy said.

"Yeah man, if you want, I can beat that asshole up tomorrow," Preston offered. I smiled.

"Thanks, but I think he's learned his lesson. As have I," I said.

"How bad is it?" Parker asked.

"A week. No magic except for with Aunt Paige, no friends, no nothing," I said.

"Well it's a good thing that your cousins are your best friends," Percy said with a grin. I smiled and nodded. They all sat on the bed with me.

"Don't worry. I'm sure I'll have a reason to use magic for personal gain soon enough and everyone will forget about your little screw up," Preston said. I laughed.

"Oh I'm sure," I said.

"You did beat Steven up pretty bad. We found him in the hallway. He looked like shit," Parker said.

"What can I say? I have no patience," I said with a grin. We laughed. If there was one thing I could say, it was that my cousins could always make me feel better when I needed them too, and I had never been so grateful to have them as I did then.

**Well, there ya go guys! The first chapter. What do ya think? Was it good? This is a nice change, going from the Army of Witches to this. I like it. Well, review and tell me what you think. TTFN**

**Aut**


	2. Speechless Part 1

**Oh my goodness, school is almost out! We have until next Wednesday, and then we're done! It's kind of sad actually, but that's okay. I have final exams on Friday (tomorrow) and Monday, but I'm still taking time to write this for you (ahem, Laur… LOL just kidding, I'm a bum and I don't study but it's good that you do.). So I'm glad you all seem to be liking this. I like it too, so that's a good thing.**

**I promised a summary, so here that is**- **_Patience is an average, 15 year old girl- Her mom and aunts are the Charmed Ones, her uncle is half demon, her other uncle is a white-lighter, and her last uncle is half witch, half white-lighter. Oh, and I forgot to mention the fact that she and her three cousins are destined to be the Archers: Four witches, the children of the Charmed Ones, specializing in archery and chosen to lead each of their own armies into the final battle. Against who? She has no idea. No one does. But for now she just has to deal with her crazy family, public school, Magic School, and private 'power training lessons' with her Aunt Paige. Add that onto occasional visits from the constantly bickering O'Reillys and their spouses, and you've got a mess._**

_**I also got a request for the ages. This is set in the year 2020.**_

_**Patience- 15 (soon to be 16)**_

_**Parker- 15 (soon to be 16 as well)**_

_**Preston- 15**_

_**Percy- 15 (all of the cousins will be 16 soon)**_

_**Prue- 44 (Oh my god that's so horrible. I can't believe she's 44!)**_

_**Piper- 42 (No way!)**_

_**Phoebe- 40 (This just keeps getting worse and worse)**_

_**Paige- 38 (That's how old my mom is! Paige is not that old! This is crazy!)**_

_**Frisco- 36 (We'll just assume that all of the other husbands are as old as their wives, except Cole and Leo who have been around for hundreds of years)**_

**Okay, there ya have it. Just a brief thing. That made me kind of mad to see how old the Charmed Ones were. I can't imagine them being that old, it's just wrong. Anyways…**

**s.halliwell- I'm glad you like it. She's pretty cool, a lot like I imagine her mom would have been at that age. **

**The-Cheese-Fairy- Miss Bitch? Well, I don't know that she's a bitch, but she has her bitchy tendencies, as we all tend to at times. Well, Percy is her mother's daughter. You can take from that whatever you'd like. Actually, Ms. Neitz was my history teacher this year and everyone hates her because she does stupid stuff like roll her eyes at the students. **

**fanmania- Thanks!**

**Charmed Dawn- Wow, you like came out of nowhere. That's cool. I'm glad you like the site, it's really awesome and there are a lot of talented people on it. I didn't want to post all of the powers again, but there is a complete list here: http/ **

**Prince Halliwell- Hey, people liked your chapter! It was pretty awesome. Thanks again. Yeah, I figured that the kids would be just like their moms, so that's how I made them. No sweat though. Without you, I wouldn't have been able to come up with a first chapter…**

* * *

Okay, let me be the first to tell you that Aunt Paige is so awesome. I mean, I really love her. I hate her "Power Training Lessons" (only because I have to take them on top of high school and Magic School), but I would never dream of quitting them because we learn important things that will help us with our destinies. But anyways, back to the reason that I love Aunt Paige… 

It was a few days before the annual "Halliwell Cousins Birthday Party". Because my cousins and I were born so close together, our parents decided to have them the same time every year, somewhere in between mine and Parker's, and Preston and Percy's. That just so happens to be the very first Saturday in May. So, it was about Wednesday, and I was late getting up for school… again! Now don't get me wrong, I inherited my mom's "early riser" gene, but you try cramming three different types of school on top of cheerleading practice, football games, and occasional demon appearances and magical mishaps and see if you don't get tired.

So, my mom comes in to wake me up because I can't seem to do it myself. I hate being woken up by anyone but myself. It annoys me. But what am I gonna do, yell at my mom? I don't think so.

"Come on Squirt, get up," Mom said, shaking me lightly. I groaned and rolled over. Squirt had become my nickname at a young age due to my ability to squirt water out of my hands.

"Do I have to?" I asked groggily.

"Yes," Mom replied. I sighed and rolled out of bed. My mom grinned and walked out. I very slowly got dressed. I went outside without breakfast so that I didn't miss the bus again, and met my just as tired cousins.

"Hey, Squirt," Percy greeted me through a yawn.

"Hey, Fireball," I said, yawning back. "Tory, Quake," I greeted Parker and Preston when I was done. Parker rolled his eyes (he hated his nickname. Tory was short for Tornado, which he could cause at a moment's notice) and Preston just nodded. Aunt Piper never called Preston "Quake" because it was the name of the restaurant she used to run a long time ago and she hated it, but everyone else did. The bus arrived a few minutes later and we all got on. I sat next to Percy and Parker sat with Preston.

"Wake me up when we get there," Percy said.

"Hell no! It's my turn to sleep," I said. Percy rolled her eyes, but kept them open anyways. Before I knew it, my world was black and Percy was shaking me a few minutes later.

"Did you enjoy your nap?" she asked. I shook my head.

"It wasn't long enough," I said. We got off of the bus and filed into the school, going to our lockers and doing the daily routine.

"Hey babe," I heard my boyfriend say as he came up to my locker. I smiled and perked up instantly.

"Hey honey," I said, giving him a kiss.

"Patience!" I heard Ms. Neitz yell from down the hall. I rolled my eyes and grabbed Kyle's hand, walking away. "She's such a nosy bitch," I said as we walked into homeroom together. Kyle grinned and we sat down next to Percy and her boyfriend (and also Kyle's best friend, and captain of the boy's soccer team), Atli Williams. Aunt Piper had flipped when she heard his name, but none of us were quite sure why. Even after two years of him and Percy going out, she was still weird around him. All Mom would tell me was that it had something to do with Parker and that she would tell me one day.

"Hey, what'd you tell Aunt Prue you wanted for your birthday?" Percy asked.

"I didn't tell her anything yet. I'm not sure what I want. What'd you tell Aunt Paige?" I asked.

"Nothing," Percy replied.

"Well you guys better figure out something because I have to know what to get you," Atli said.

"You're our boyfriends, you're supposed to know. It's supposed to be an instinct or something," Percy said.

"Well it was an instinct we were born without," Kyle said. I rolled my eyes again.

"What time do you have practice until?" I asked him.

"Six. Why?" Kyle asked.

"Just wondering. I have cheerleading until five, tutoring until eight, and tonight's my night with Aunt Paige so I have that until nine," I said. Percy nodded. Tutoring was actually Magic School, but we couldn't exactly say that around our non-magical boyfriends now, could we? No.

"I have soccer until five and tutoring until eight. I don't have mom until tomorrow night," Percy said.

"You guys are crazy with all of your tutoring and private lessons and stuff," Atli said.

"Tell me about it," I said.

"It's tiring. If there was one thing that I wanted for my birthday, it would be to cut back on all the lessons and tutoring. I mean, with school, soccer, and chorus, I'm already tied up. I don't need a whole bunch of other crap to take up my time," Percy said. I nodded.

"We should ask our parents if we can cut back. How about tomorrow at dinner?" I asked. Percy nodded.

"We'll see what Tory and Quake think," she said. As the bell rang for first period, we all got up to go to our class. Atli and I were headed to Geometry I and Percy and Kyle were going to Biology II. Needless to say, both Parker and Preston were onboard with the dropping some activities plan. We had decided that it would be best to drop out of Magic School; one because we could go at a later point in life; and two because we learned more important and useful things having to do with our specific powers in Aunt Paige's lessons.

Luckily enough for me Thursday (the nextday)was a free day. The only thing I had was Magic School until five, which I could definitely handle. After hearing a boring lecture on warlocks and their weaknesses, my cousins and I hit the couch of the manor. Not even two minutes after we sat down, a demon shimmered in.

"Oh shit," I sighed, more from exhaustion then worry of the demon. He was tall and lanky and didn't look like he could do much anyways.

"You are the Archers," he snarled.

"Wow, you're smart," Preston said sarcastically.

"I will kill you!" he yelled, shooting some nasty green slime at Preston and knocking him into the couch. I could feel anger and hate swelling up in me as my eyes turned into a swirly blue. Percy's eyes turned their fiery color and Parker's turned to their grey. Percy and Parker grabbed hands, sending him flying into a wall with a flaming gust of wind. I extinguished the fire, leaving a beautiful burn mark on Aunt Piper's wall.

"Mom's gonna kill me," Parker whined.

"Well if we didn't defend ourselves, she wouldn't have gotten the chance to because we'd have been dead already," I said. Meanwhile, Percy ran over and healed Preston.

"That son of a bitch!" he yelled, jumping up. "Where is he?"

"He's soiling Aunt Piper's wall," I said, pointing to the burn mark. Preston glared.

"What the hell was that?" he asked.

"He said something about us being the Archers. Looks like we're not very loved in the demon world, and we don't even really know why," Percy said.

"I know! Fifteen years and Mom and Dad still haven't told me anything about this destiny of ours, except that we're supposed to fight in the final battle. That doesn't mean shit to me," I said, starting a rant.

"That's it, I'm sick of this. If we're going to have demons coming in to kill us every day for something we haven't even done yet and don't know anything about, then it's time we learn. We're going to ask our parents tonight at dinner, right after we tell them that we're quitting Magic School," Parker said. The three of us raised our eyebrows at him. It was unusual that he went off like that, but every now and then he would just explode. Kind of like Aunt Piper, actually.

"Well we better figure out what we're going to say, cause it's my bet that this isn't going over so well," Percy said. We nodded in agreement and returned to our couch to rest.

So now we come to the point of this whole story, the part where I finally tell you why I love Aunt Paige so much. Well, not right away of course. I still have to explain some more stuff to you, but we'll get there. I promise. I just like to make sure that I tell the story properly. Because what's the point of taking the time to tell a story if your listener comes out with no clue of what the hell you just told them? That's what I thought…

As you can imagine, our parents knew right away that we had something to say to them. The fact that Aunt Phoebe is an empath doesn't help at all either. But we still decided to wait until just the right time.

"We want to quit Magic School," I blurted out. Parker choked on his food at the sudden mention of it. My mom and dad looked at me questioningly.

"You what?" Mom asked.

"We want to quit Magic School," I repeated.

"Think about it. We have to get up each morning to go to regular school, then we have to go to whatever after school activities we have, then we have to go to Magic School, and then we have to go to 'Power Training Lessons' on certain nights. We fall asleep every morning on the bus, and in almost every class. It's exhausting," Percy explained.

"But why Magic School, Fireball?" Paige asked.

"Because we don't learn anything that we absolutely need in Magic School. If we need something on a demon, we can ask you guys, ask the Elders, or get it from the Book of Shadows. It's boring, time consuming, and none of us want to do it anymore," Preston said.

"Plus the fact that it doesn't focus on our individual powers and needs like lessons with Aunt Paige does. We learn everything we need there," Parker pointed out. The parents looked at each other. It was then that I noticed how weird it was that my mom and my aunts were the Charmed Ones. It was a really random thought, but it was true. To us, they were just Mom, Aunt Piper, Aunt Phoebe, and Aunt Paige. But to the rest of the magical community, they were the Charmed Ones: the four most powerful witches in the world. It was kind of crazy. Not to mention the fact that Uncle Leo was a white-lighter, Uncle Cole was a demon, and Uncle Frisco was a half witch, half white-lighter. My dad was the only normal one there. He was a cop though, so he still helped to do good. Anyways, I digress…

"No," Mom said.

"No," Aunt Piper said.

"No," Aunt Phoebe said.

"Yes," Aunt Paige said. Her sisters looked at her. "What? They all have good points. Besides, I don't think they need it anymore."

"Well you can pull Percy out if you want, but I'm keeping Patience in," Mom said. Paige smiled.

"Don't forget that I'm the headmistress at Magic School and I can kick her out if I want. I can kick them all out, with no readmission," she said.

"You wouldn't dare," Piper said.

"I would. I think they deserve a break. If they really want to, they can go back when they're older and don't have so much to worry about. Right now, it's just too much for them," Paige said. Phoebe sighed, being the first one to break as always.

"She's right. Preston, you don't have to go anymore," she said.

"Yes," Preston hissed.

"I guess you don't either, Parker," Piper said. Parker grinned. Now it was all down to my mom.

"No," she said firmly.

"What?" I yelled. "Mom, come on! I'm begging you to let me quit this," I said. She still shook her head. "Dad!"

"This is out of my control, sweetie. If your mother says you stay, you stay," he said softly. I stood up and threw my silverware on the table, running out of the house and into my own, not stopping until I got to my room. I couldn't believe that they were doing this to me. All of the others were allowed to get out, but I had to stay. What the hell was her problem? It didn't take long before I fell asleep to angry, frustrated tears. I didn't get up the next morning either. I just slept. Mom didn't come to wake me up, neither did Dad or my cousins or anyone (not that I would have gotten up anyways). When I finally did wake up, it was to Kyle's face. I had slept the whole day through and it was now after school.

"Hey," he said softly.

"Hey," I mumbled.

"You feeling okay?" he asked. I nodded.

"Just tired. I had a fight with my parents last night and I didn't feel like getting up for school today," I said. Kyle grinned.

"I figured it had to be something like that," he said. I pulled him down on top of me and kissed him, not because I really wanted to, but because I just wanted to feel something other than seething anger towards my parents. He wrapped his arms around me and laid down beside me, staring into my eyes. I could have stayed like that forever. Kyle wasn't your average jock. He actually had some brains, other than in his penis, and he was sweet and kind. He was the best boyfriend I've ever had (especially better than Steven Cardone, otherwise I wouldn't have beaten him up as badly as I did last month).

We heard the door shut downstairs. I looked at the clock to see that we had laid there for two hours and it was time for Mom to be home. I sighed. I didn't feel like talking to her, but I knew her and I knew that she would come up.

"She'll be coming up here," I said flatly.

"Which means that I should go," Kyle said. I nodded sadly. The last thing I wanted was for him to go, but I knew that Mom would be even more pissified if she found us up here without her knowledge. In her own words, "A fifteen year old should not be left alone with her boyfriend when there are that many hormones raging around in both of their bodies."

I gave Kyle one last kiss before he climbed out of the window and went towards his home. I just lay there, waiting for the inevitable to happen. It didn't. She never came. But I was getting hungry, so I finally got up and went downstairs. I found Mom sitting in the kitchen, drinking coffee as she always was.

"Hi," she said.

"Hey," I said. I got some lunchmeat out of the fridge and made a sandwich, sitting across from her. We sat there in silence for a good time before she couldn't take it anymore.

"I know you're pissed and I'm sorry. I also know what it's like to be fifteen and captain of the cheerleading squad with an awesome boyfriend. You want to be able to do the things you want to do and not want to have to deal with boring responsibilities. I know how that goes. I was there once, a very long time ago," Mom started.

"But see, that's what you're not getting. It's not that I want to just do what I want to do. It's that I want to have time to do anything at all, which I don't right now. I bounce from one thing to another, one right after the other. It's tiring and it sucks and everything is suffering: my family life, my social life, my relationship with Kyle, my grades, my focus, my energy, my powers. The other day, a demon attacked and the only thing I could manage to do was extinguish the fire that Percy and Tory left behind. I'm dying of sleep deprivation! I just don't understand how you can be the only one who won't let your kid quit," I said.

"Because I'm the only one who has any common sense. You need to go to Magic School to learn important things to help you with your destinies-" Mom said.

"What destinies? You talk about our destinies but you won't tell us what they are. You tell us we need to learn but you won't tell us what for. You tell us we'll use these things someday but you won't tell us what on. We're getting chased by demon after demon trying to kill us and we don't know why and one of these days they're going to succeed and we won't know what the hell we're dying for. I've got too many people; too many things I care about to not know what I'm dying for, Mom. I'm fifteen fucking years old and I have to worry about being killed by some demon, or leading some army that I've never met into some huge war and no one will tell me who I'm going against. You guys have been asking us what we want for our birthday. Well there it is. We want to know why we're here. We want to know what we were placed on this earth to do. We want to know why were so precious to the Elders and so hated by demons. These are the things that tear at our minds and no one seems to want to help. So that's what I want, more than anything else in the world. I want to know about my cousins and me," I said and with that I got up, leaving Prudence Halliwell, the queen of comebacks, my mom, speechless.

**Wow, I sense some hard feelings, don't you? This is a two part thing, so bear with me for a day or two until you review and I get the next chapter up. I just got the first season of Charmed on DVD. It's so awesome to see Prue again. I do wish that they had some actress commentary or outtakes or deleted scenes or something. That would have been cool.I think I did pretty well on the first part of my finals today, which says a lot because I didn't study! I don't think I did all that great on English, but whothe hell cares aboutEnglish anyways? I speaks it good. LOL! Oh well. So anyways, till next time…**

**Aut**


	3. Speechless Part 2

**Okay, I'm back. I'm back. I'm back. I'm ba- oh, sorry, were you waiting for me to start? Lol! I'm having a Woogytastic day, how about you? Anyways, let me get on with the reviews before y'all call the mental institution on me…**

**PrUe AnD AnDy!- I'm glad you like it! Thanks!**

**Fire Gazer- Thanks!**

**Prince Halliwell- Yeah, Atli was Parker's middle name in the first story. That's why Piper freaked when she first met him. Lol, yeah it was very Paige like. Thanks!**

**The-Cheese-Fairy- I don't remember the 'Miss Bitch' from Mean Girls. Oh well. Yeah, nicknames are cool. It's not that she doesn't like him. If you remember way back to the first AoW, that's what Parker's middle name was when he was going to be named Page. It's okay, I ramble a lot...**

**s.halliwell- I didn't picture Patience as very rebellious in this chapter... Maybe she was. I don't know. I just picture her as very Prue like because I could see Prue flipping out on someone like that. She doesn't have that I'm better than you attitude, but she's a little superficial which is how I pictured Prue to be at that age.**

* * *

There are two sides to saying something so powerful, so moving that it leaves someone speechless when you walk away. The good side is that you finally got something off of your chest. The bad side is that you feel like shit. I was being hit with the bad side more so than the good after my explosion at my mom. So I went to the one person who could make it better: Aunt Paige. See, I told you I'd get to her eventually!

"Hey, Aunt Paige," I said, walking into the Halliwell/O'Reilly manor which just so happened to be right next to the original Halliwell manor (now the Halliwell/Wyatt manor), right across the street from the Halliwell/Trudeau manor, and right down the street from the Halliwell/Turner manor.

"Hey, Squirt! What's up?" Paige asked, becoming concerned.

"Um, I was just kind of wondering if you would train with me," I said.

"Right now? I guess. How come?" she asked, her brow furrowing. I sighed.

"I don't know, I just need something to do," I said as we began walking out back.

"Are you okay?" Paige asked.

"Just tired," I replied.

"Still bummed about Prue not letting you quit Magic School?"

"No, it's not even that anymore. I'm just tired. I just got done yelling at my mom so badly that she couldn't even say anything when I was done and I just walked out. But I guess I am still kind of pissed," I said. Paige grinned.

"She's not doing it to be a bitch you know. She's just doing what she thinks is in your best interest," she said.

"But how can she know what's in my best interest? She's not me," I said.

"But she is your mom and moms understand these things. Sometimes we're wrong about them, but for the most part we're right," Paige explained.

"I should have known that she wouldn't let me quit. She's Prue Halliwell," I said, like it was supposed to be self explanatory.

"I know it's frustrating. You've got a million things to do and you want to lay off of some but you're not allowed. It sucks. But you just have to try to understand from her point of view," Paige said.

"It's proving pretty impossible," I said. Paige smiled.

"Try looking into a mirror sometime. You may find it a whole hell of a lot easier," she said. I smiled. "So, still up for a training session?"

"Actually, no. Your talk helped out a lot," I said. I looked at my watch to check the time. "Shit! I have a class at Magic School, and I also told Kyle that I'd meet him."

"Go see Kyle. I'll cover for you. Boyfriends are ten times more important than Magic School," Paige said.

"No way! Mom will kill me," I said.

"I'll cover for you. Go," Paige said. I grinned.

"Thanks, Aunt Paige. You're the best. I don't know what I'd do without you," I said.

"Hey, as long as I'm still your favorite, you'll never have to worry about that," she said. I grinned and ran out front to go meet Kyle.

And therein lies the reason why I love Aunt Paige so much. She's the best. She made two days worth of crap and bad feelings go straight down the drain with just a talk. Of course, I will still have to face my mom… eventually.

The next day, I woke up bright and early as I usually do. Not having to go to Magic School the night before gave me a chance to actually get some sleep. And today was the annual birthday bash. In a way, I was looking forward to it. Yet, in another way, I wasn't.

I walked downstairs cautiously to make sure that my mom wasn't there. The living room was empty. Now to the kitchen. It wasn't empty, but there was also no Prue. Instead, there was Andy!

"Hey Daddy," I said, giving him a hug.

"Hey Squirt! How are ya?" he asked.

"Good," I said, grabbing some coffee. It was a bad habit that I had inherited from my mom. "Is this leaded?"

"Does Prudence Halliwell still live here?" he asked. I grinned.

"Speaking of which, where is dear old Mom?" I asked. Dad sighed.

"She's over at the manor. I'm sure they're planning for the party. Put two of the most prepared people on the earth like Prue and Piper with two of the most unprepared like Phoebe and Paige, and you're bound to have some heads banging. They need to get up bright and early to make sure at least some things go smoothly," he said. I laughed.

The upside to this whole party thing was that it would, of course, be at P4 and half of the school would be there; including my cheerleading friends, a lot of guys from the football team, Percy's soccer friends, a lot of guys from the soccer team, Parker's "smart, yet kind of cute" crowd, Preston's "we're troublemakers, but you can still bring us home to your mom" crowd, Kyle, Atli, Leah (Preston's girlfriend), and Kelsey (Parker's girlfriend, who is not the nerdly type at all like Parker tends to be. They met through me and she fell head over heals with him, go figure. Not that he's ugly or anything. He's actually kind of cute. Eww, I just said that about my cousin…). And, like all other parties in that school, there would be plenty of people that weren't invited but got in anyways because they showed up with a present. Of course, none of this had anything to do with the fact that we always had it at the hottest club in San Fran and we always had a hot band there along with a DJ. Okay, yes it did.

"Well, I'm gonna go see if I can get the sleeping Fireball up. She's going to kill me," I said. Dad nodded and I finished my coffee and walked across the street to Percy's house. I walked up to her bedroom to find the usual mass of covers with a lump in the middle. I shook my head and sat down on the bed, careful not to scare her awake and have all of my hair burned off. It had happened before.

"Hey Fireball, you want to get up?" I asked. I got no response. I remembered Uncle Frisco telling me about trying to wake Aunt Paige up one time, but having a very hard time. "Come on Percy," I chided. She groaned, but didn't move. "Persephone Autum Halliwell-O'Reilly, get your ass up… now!"

Slowly, the covers moved away and a dark mess of hair showed through. Percy lifted her head up and looked at me through her glazed over chocolate brown eyes.

"No," she mumbled, flopping back down. I sighed. I was going to have to use the big guns now. I held my hand over her head and let a few drops of cold water fall onto it before letting a huge ball form in my hands and suddenly drop onto her head. She screamed and jumped up, shooting streams of fire in every direction and hoping that she hit me. Finally she spotted me. My eyes went wide and I turned and ran. "GET OUT!" she screamed. I ran out into the hallway just in time to see a stream of fire hit the wall. I giggled and walked away, knowing that I had done my job.

I went downstairs and grabbed myself another cup of coffee. I also made some chamomile tea for Percy, knowing that she would need calmed down when she got down there. Finally, about ten minutes later, she came stomping down the stairs. She slumped into the chair across from me and drank her tea.

"I could kill you," she growled. I grinned.

"I love you too, Percy," I said. She glared.

"Not only did you wake me up in the most rude way possible, but now my sheets are wet and I have scorch marks all over the walls," she said.

"Sorry. I was just trying to wake you up. Sometimes that means using my powers to do it," I said.

"Why did I have to wake up? The party isn't for another, what, four hours? I have plenty of time to get ready," she said.

"I know that, but I figured we could help set up some of the stuff at P4. It wouldn't kill you to get up early every once in a while anyways," I said.

"Yeah, but it might kill you," Percy mumbled. I rolled my eyes. These people were so violent if they were woken up before ten on the weekends. It was ridiculous.

"So, have you figured out what you're going to wear?" I asked, deciding that a change of subject would be good.

"Well, I was thinking that white skirt outfit I have. You know the one with the matching jacket and a pink cami underneath," Percy said, perking up at the thought of clothes.

"Oh yeah! That one's cute; I think you should wear it. In fact, I was going to wear my black one with the light blue cami," I said.

"Perfect. You know we're going to have to assist the boys with their outfits because god knows that Quake will end up wearing some black sweatshirt with baggy jeans and Tory will wear something dorky," Percy said. My eyes lit up as an idea came to me.

"We should take them shopping. We can buy them both and outfit or two so that they can wear them for the party. Call it an early birthday present!" I said. Percy nodded.

"Right, let's go," she said. We washed our cups out and she orbed us into Parker's room to find him reading. Of all the things…

"Hey Tory, get dressed and lets go," I said. He gave us a puzzled look.

"Go where?" he asked.

"To the mall of course! Squirt and I are going to buy you and Quake something decent to wear to the party," Percy said.

"But I already have clothes," Parker said, still confused as to why we needed to buy him something.

"It's a girl thing. You'll never understand. Just do as we say and you won't have any problems," I said. He sighed and got up. A few minutes later we were over at Preston's, throwing clothes on him and getting him out the door. We had him shimmer us into the dark corner of a store because it was less noticeable than orbing. Then Percy and I started our search. For the most part Preston and Parker were good and we ended up buying them a few outfits each. With that accomplished, we shimmered back into my house. Parker and Percy orbed to their houses to get ready and Preston shimmered out. Then I began the hour long process of getting ready for the party.

When all was said and done and the four of us were finally ready, Percy orbed us into P4 and we got started hanging up decorations and putting out food and drinks. We were about the only kids in the whole city that had gourmet appetizers for our birthday parties because Aunt Piper had insisted. By the time our parents finally arrived at the club, everything was ready.

"Wow, you guys did a great job," Piper commented.

"Well, we had a great workspace," I said. Piper grinned.

"I like her. She knows just the right things to say," she said. I smiled gracefully.

"Now would be a great time for one of those mirrors," Paige whispered as she walked past. I raised my eyebrow at her.

"I think she means that you looked a lot like Prue, well more than usual anyways, when you smiled like that," Phoebe said. I looked at Percy and she nodded. I cleared my throat.

"Anyways, um, everything's ready. All we have to do now is wait for the guests to arrive," I said.

"Hello," Atli called from the doorway. Percy grinned.

"Ask and ye shall receive," she said, pushing off of the bar and running up the steps to meet him. A few minutes later, Kyle arrived, shortly followed by Leah and Kelsey. After that, the guests started pouring in and we were bombarded with presents. Of course, they were long forgotten as everyone got on the dance floor as the DJ started to spin his tracks. Even the parents got caught up in the moment and could be found dancing.

Now, I won't go into too much detail about the party because it wasn't that important, but my cousins and I opened our presents (except for the ones from our parents, which they told us to save for after everyone left) and thanked everyone and they did finally leave, it was pretty late.

"Okay, so this has been killing me all night. Can we open it now, please?" Percy asked. Our moms looked at each other and nodded. The four of us tore off the paper to reveal a book. Not the type of book that you're thinking of, because it wasn't published, but it was a leather bound book tied with strings. We looked at our parents questioningly.

"What is it?" Parker asked. I looked at the title. It said 'The Army of Witches' on the front.

"Open it up. Read what it says," my mom said with a grin. I opened it to the first page.

"To our children, the Archers, the savior of the future of good: May this answer your questions and be your guiding light when the darkness of uncertainty clouds your skies," I read. I turned it to the next page and continued reading. "Phoebe ducked as an energy ball came flying at her head. What the hell is this?" I asked.

"It's exactly what you said you wanted. The answer to your questions. The answer to your destiny. This is where it all started," my mom said.

"This is everything that we know about your destinies," Paige said.

"Everything from before you were born until now," Piper said.

"From the war that we never told you about," Phoebe said.

"To the reason that you're on this earth. You were right. We should have told you about all of this sooner. We just never thought you were ready," my mom said. I smiled at her. Of all of the birthday presents I had gotten that day, this one was the best.

"Your moms stayed up all night putting this together," Dad said.

"Thank you, you guys. You have no idea how much this means to us," I said, giving each of my aunts a hug and then my mom.

"I also decided that you can quit Magic School if it will make you happier," she whispered into my ear.

"Are you serious? Thank you!" I squealed.

"You're welcome. Now you guys go to my house. You can spend the night if you want, but I believe you have a lot of reading to do," she said. I gave her and Dad a quick kiss on the cheek and Percy orbed us out.

And I can officially say that that was the best birthday ever. My cousins and I would finally know about the one thing we never had: ourselves. And even though we learned more than we bargained for about the war we would have to fight, at least we knew, and that was all the comfort I needed for the night.

**Aw, see I couldn't let things stay on a bad note with Patience and her mom. So, I hope you liked the chapter, but it's late and I must be getting to bed. Oh, but guess what! I actually know what's going to happen next chapter! Here's a preview…**

**The Truth Is Out There And It Sucks: When Phoebe has a premonition about Patience going too far with Kyle, things get a little out of hand. It all leads up to the Archers spilling everything to their significant others and causing a mess that gives the Charmed Ones a case of déjà vu. (spin off of 'The Truth Is Out There And It Hurts')**

**Aut**


	4. The Truth Is Out There And It Sucks

**Okay, so I'm really bored and I decided to write the next chapter of this. I just got back from my sister's baby shower. If I would have had my laptop there, I would have been typing this. I was so bored. The only thing that saved me was my brother and his girlfriend. But y'all really don't care about that, do you?**

**Prince Halliwell- Actually, it's everything from AoW 1 to now. If you look back, the first sentence that Patience read from the book was the first sentence in AoW 1. I could totally see them taking the boys shopping, couldn't you? I had to put it in there.**

**s.halliwell- I hate finals, don't you? They suck. But tomorrow is my last day of middle school ever! Then it's off to the high school. Anyways, yeah I kind of pictured Prue as being like that.**

**PrUe AnD AnDy- Thanks!**

**Fire Gazer- Shortest review ever. Lol! Thanks!**

**fanmania- Aunt Paige is so awesome! I would love it if she was my aunt. But I don't think that will happen...**

**The-Cheese-Fairy- I love Andy! I just watched Deja Vu All Over Again and it was so sad to see him die. I wish that whoever wrote him out of the show would drop dead. Yeah, I've already got the first chapter of Parker working out in my head. He'll definitely be the dorky type, which is how I pictured good old Pipes back then. Yes! It was Jawbreaker because that's what Violette called herself! I love that movie! I have it on DVD. Oh hey, one more thing... since you're such a brilliant writer and definitely my favorite one on this site, I was wondering if you'd be interested in helping me co-write the Next Generation of Halliwells story. It won't be for a while, but if you'd like to help, let me know. I think my stories could definitely use a touch of Laur in them!**

* * *

I hate premonitions. I wish no one on the earth got them. They're supposed to be used for good, but they only cause trouble. What I hate even more is that Aunt Phoebe gets premonitions. I guess I should tell you why.

I was sitting in my house on the living room couch, with Fireball on my left and Quake and Tory on my right. We were reading the Army of Witches book that our parents had made for us for about the fifteenth time. We were reading the part where we came back from the future to help our moms win the war.

"I can't believe we actually did that," I said.

"I can't believe I died," Percy said.

"I can't believe my name was Page Atli," Parker said.

"Yeah, now I understand why Aunt Piper flipped when I started going out with Atli. That's so weird," Percy said.

"It all is. It's kind of cool though," Preston said.

"Overwhelming I would say. I mean, think about it: we have to-" I stopped as Aunt Phoebe came running through the door, waving her hands at me and yelling.

"Patience! Patience! I need to talk to you in private please," she said, stopping in front of me. I raised my eyebrow.

"Okay," I said, standing up and walking into the solarium with her. "What's up?"

"I picked up your flip flops that you left over at our house last night and I got a premonition. I saw you... um... well, I saw you," Phoebe stuttered.

"Aunt Phoebe, spit it out!" I said.

"I saw you and Kyle having sex," she said quickly.

"What? When?" I asked, completely baffled.

"I don't know. I'm assuming it was in the future and not the past," she said.

"Well yeah because I haven't had sex yet, and I'm not going to either. I'm sixteen and my name is not Prudence," I said.

"Hey! That's not fair. That was me, not your mom. She waited until prom night," Phoebe said. I rolled my eyes.

"It doesn't matter. I haven't had sex, I'm not going to have sex, so don't worry about it," I said.

"Okay, but if you should, or almost should, or should want to, I hope you know that you can talk to me if you don't feel comfortable talking to anyone else," Phoebe said.

"Of course Aunt Phoebe. You're the Sexpert," I said.

"And don't you forget it," Phoebe said with a grin. I shook my head and we walked back out into the living room. "Make sure you're not late for dinner, sweetie," she said to Preston on the way out.

"Will do, Mom," Preston said.

"What the hell was that?" Percy asked when Phoebe left. I rolled my eyes.

"The craziness of Aunt Phoebe," I said. We turned back to The Army of Witches. They were now on the part where Mom was having me.

"I could totally imagine Aunt Prue flipping out on the doctors during labor," Parker said with a grin.

"I could see me flipping out on the doctors during labor," I said.

"Well, you and Aunt Prue-" Parker started.

"Ah! Don't even say it because I could tell you just how much you look like your mom and dad, I could tell all of you that," I said.

"It's not a bad thing, Squirt. Aunt Prue is really pretty. All of them are. We should be glad that we have moms like that," Percy said.

"I realize that. I'm just so sick of hearing how much I look like Prue," I said. It was true. All I heard all the time was how much I looked like my mom. Every time one of my friends or teachers or anyone would see my mom all they had to say was how much I looked like her. I even have a freckle beside my nose like she does.

I looked back to the story at the part where I had just been born. I smiled at the words there. Apparently, I had shown a liking to Aunt Paige at a very early age...

"_Hello, Patience Marie Halliwell," Prue said with a smile._

"_She's adorable!" Phoebe squealed happily._

"_She's beautiful Prue, she really is," Piper said. Paige just smiled at the baby, who smiled back and grabbed on to her finger._

"_I think she likes you Paige," Prue said, smiling at her baby sister._

"Cute," Percy said. I nodded. We sat there for a while, reading on in the story. We knew it by heart almost, but it was special to us. It was like our very own Book of Shadows. It had all the information we would ever need. It was also cool to look back and see what we did when we were very tiny.

_Paige sat in the daycare at Magic School, watching her daughter as well as her niece and nephew for any signs of using their powers. They were all playing happily together and having fun. Patience would often crawl around them in a circle to show off and the others would attempt to do the same. _

"_Come on you guys, do something. Just use one of your powers," Paige urged._

"_It's not gonna happen, Red," Frisco said, coming to stand next to her. She sighed._

"_I know, but they have to use them sometime," she said. Frisco smiled and kissed her. She wrapped her arms around him and he wound his fingers through her now dark brown tresses as the kiss heated._

"_Wada!" Patience yelled happily and without warning, she shot water out of her hands at the young couple. Paige yelled as the cold water hit her, soaking her clothes. She looked at Patience angrily._

"_You did that on purpose!" she shrieked._

"_Oh yeah, I'm sure the seven month old baby decided that she needed to cool down the situation. Calm down baby," Frisco said, taking his shirt off and wringing it out._

"_Calm down? This is dry clean only!" Paige said, referring to her shirt. Frisco laughed and shook his head._

"_I think your mamma could use some heat over here Percy," he said to his daughter. Paige yelled again and jumped backwards as a stream of fire shot towards her. Frisco fell backwards as he laughed hysterically._

"_That is not funny," Paige growled. Frisco only laughed harder. Paige pounced on him and began tickling him in his very sensitive sides. He yelled, trying to fight her off through the laughter. Finally he rolled her over so that he was on top. He stared down into her eyes and leaned down to kiss her again._

"_I love you," he said quietly._

"_I love you too," Paige said. A gust of wind came through the daycare and threw Frisco off of Paige. She grabbed onto the carpet, hoping it was enough to keep her where she was. When it was gone she stood up, helping Frisco up as well. "At least I'm dry," she said with a grin. She then picked up her cell phone and dialed Prue's number._

There were so many things in there that I would never forget, even though I don't actually remember them. The four of us could have stayed there all night reading that book, but it was a school night and we couldn't. After my cousins had gone home, I went up to bed and quickly fell asleep. I had dreams about what had happened in the book. I didn't know if they were what actually happened, but it was what my mind thought happened. It was the best dream ever, and somehow I knew that my cousins were having the same dreams.

The next day I woke up a little happier than usual. I went to school and met Kyle, Percy, and Atli in homeroom.

"You ready for the game tonight?" I asked Kyle, referring to the football game that nightagainst the Balboa High Chargers.

"You know it, babe," he said with a magnificent smile. "You ready to cheer us on?"

"Of course!" I said, returning the smile.

"I'll be down later, after practice," Percy said. As the bell rang, we all got up to go to our classes.

Needless to say, the San Francisco Valley High 49ers beat the Chargers 14-12. Afterwards, Kyle and I decided to go back to his place to hang out. You know, the normal watch movies, eat popcorn, talk about school and the game type hangout.

"You guys did great tonight," I said, resting my head against his shoulder.

"Hm, well I couldn't have performed as well as I did without you there cheering me on," he said. I grinned.

"How is it that you're such a charmer? That's supposed to be my job," I said.

"Yeah? How's that?" Kyle asked.

"Well, let's just say my family has a history of being... Charmed," I said.

"Exactly. Charmed, not Charming," Kyle said. I giggled.

"You know, there was only one reason that I became a cheerleader and that was to watch you play," I said.

"Really?" Kyle asked.

"Yeah! I mean, you're pretty sexy when you're sweaty," I said cheekily. Kyle turned around and kissed me like I had never been kissed before. I may not have been a Charmed One, but that kiss sure as hell made me feel like one.

I laid my head back on a pillow and Kyle came down on top of me, still holding the kiss. I felt Kyle's warm hands go up my sides, along with my shirt. Then a strange thought popped into my head: Aunt Phoebe.

"Kyle," I gasped, sitting up and pushing him off of me. He looked confused.

"What's wrong, baby?" he asked.

"I can't. Not now, it's too soon. I'm sorry," I said, getting up and rushing out the door.

"Patience, wait!" Kyle yelled after me.

I ran the whole way onto Prescott Street and into the Halliwell/Turner manor. I crashed into the kitchen and stopped right in front of Aunt Phoebe and Uncle Cole.

"Patience?" Phoebe asked.

"Aunt Phoebe, you were right, you were right all along," I panted.

"Patience, what's wrong? What are you talking about?" Cole asked.

"I think I know. I'll handle this one, honey. Come on sweetie, let's go sit down. Um, Cole could you make her some tea?" Phoebe asked. Cole nodded and Aunt Phoebe led me into the living room. "Okay honey, tell me what happened."

"I was w-with Kyle and we-we almost... Aunt Phoebe, you were right. I almost had sex with Kyle," I said, tears coming to my eyes.

"Oh, come here honey. It's okay," Phoebe said.

"I didn't think it would happen, but then it did and I almost couldn't stop it," I said.

"But you did and that's what's important, right?" Phoebe asked. I nodded with a sniffle.

"Okay, go home and try to get some sleep. If you need to, we can talk tomorrow," Phoebe said. I got up and gave her a hug.

"Thanks, Aunt Phoebe," I said.

That night I slept pretty badly. All I could think of was how I 'almost' with Kyle. I felt horrible. I had been so sure that it wouldn't happen. We weren't even going to use protection. If I had gotten pregnant... There were so many 'ifs' that went along with it. Kyle still didn't know that I was a witch, that I came from a long line of witches, and that I was destined to be an Archer.

"Patience? Patience, honey, wake up," my mom whispered. I groaned and rolled over.

"Mom?" I asked.

"Yeah, come on. You're gonna be late for school," she said. I took a deep breath and got up. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah. I just didn't sleep all that well," I said.

"Anything you want to talk about?"

"No, thanks." I said. Mom kissed my forehead and turned to walk out. "Mom?" I asked. She turned around. "When did you finally tell Dad about your powers?"

"Um, right before the war. Like it says in the book," Mom said. "Why?" (A/N: In this story, the reported never told Andy about Prue's powers and he never found out until the war. By then he was obviously more accepting of the truth.)

"Just wondering," I said. Mom smiled and walked out. For most of the day, I was quiet. I barely spoke to my cousins, but I didn't speak to Kyle at all. In fact, I avoided him all day. As I walked out to my car, I felt a hand on my shoulder. I gasped and spun around.

"Kyle," I sighed.

"Listen, Patience, we need to talk," Kyle said.

"Now is really not the time," I said.

"And when will be? When you've decided that you're ready to admit that you almost had sex with me?" Kyle asked.

"Kyle!" I exclaimed.

"Patience, you've been avoiding me all day. What's wrong? Are you ashamed of what we did?" Kyle asked, hurt in his eyes.

"We didn't _do_ anything," I said through gritted teeth.

"Exactly! Then why are you avoiding me?" Kyle asked.

"Because we're too young to be doing what we almost did!" I said.

"It's more than that, Patience. I can tell. I know you," Kyle said.

"Not as well as you think. There are things about me that you don't know and I can't tell you. That's why I'm avoiding you. That's why I can't talk. Now if you'll excuse me, I need to go," I said, pushing him out of my way and getting into my car. There was one destination on my mind: The Book of Shadows.

When I got there, I flipped through the book furiously. For some reason, I was mad at Kyle, even though I only had reason to be mad at myself. He didn't do anything wrong. He wasn't hiding anything from me.

"The Truth Spell," I said. Mom had told me about the time that she used that spell to see if Dad would accept the truth about her being a witch. It was time for a repeat. "For those who want the truth revealed, open hearts and secrets unsealed, from now until it's now again, from now which the memories end, for those who are now in this house, only truth will be heard from their mouths," I recited. I looked around, curious to see if anything had changed.

I walked downstairs to see if anyone else was in the house that the spell may have worked on. I found my cousins, Atli, Leah, and Kelsey on the couch, working on their homework. I cringed at the thought of the Truth Spell working on all of them. This could be trouble.

"Do you think I'm cute?" Kelsey asked Parker suddenly.

"I think you're incredibly sexy and I hope to give you a child some day," Parker replied. His eyes went wide as he realized what he had just said. The others gave him strange looks and I tried to stifle a laugh. My spell had definitely worked.

"Hey guys, can I talk to you for a second?" I asked my cousins. Parker jumped up quickly. Percy and Preston followed. "Um, I cast a Truth Spell."

"You what?" Preston asked.

"I cast a Truth Spell. I needed to find out how Kyle would react to me being a witch so I cast a Truth Spell. It makes everyone in the house tell the truth, but it also makes everyone we ask a question tell the truth. It's only in affect for 24 hours and afterwards, no one will remember what they heard," I said.

"I just made an ass of myself in front of my girlfriend because you cast a Truth Spell?" Parker asked.

"I love you?" I said hopefully.

"Well if you're telling Kyle then I'm telling Atli," Percy said.

"I'm telling Leah," Preston said. We all looked at Parker.

"Might as well," he said.

"Okay, you guys go in there and hang out while I call Kyle. You can ask as many questions as you want, just don't let them ask you any questions that could get you in trouble or give us away yet," I said. The others nodded and walked back into the living room. I sighed. It was time to call Kyle. But did I really want to? Was I ready to tell him that I was a witch? "Yes," I told myself. "You've been looking for a way to tell him for a while. Now's your chance. Just do it." I quickly dialed his number before I had time to hang up.

"Hello?" Kyle asked.

"Kyle, it's Patience," I said.

"Patience? What's up? Are you okay?" he asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Don't worry. I was just thinking about what happened last night and today. You're right, we do need to talk," I said.

"Okay, so what do you want to talk about?" he asked. I cringed as the Truth Spell tried to force me to tell him, well... the truth.

"Us," I said, working my way around it. "But not over the phone. Can you come over to my Aunt Piper's?" I asked.

"Sure," he said.

"Okay, I'll see you in a few minutes," I said.

"Yeah," he said, hanging up. I walked out into the living room to wait for him. A few minutes later, he walked in. "Whoa, what are all of you guys doing here?" he asked.

"Well, it's not just us that needs to talk. We all need to tell you guys something, so you might want to sit down," I said. Kyle sat down beside Atli on the couch and the four of us stood up.

"Okay, so what do you guys need to tell us?" Leah asked.

"That we're witches," we all blurted out at the same time.

"What? Come on, be serious," Atli said.

"We are," Percy said.

"All four of us are witches. We have magical powers that we received from our parents," Preston said.

"We're good witches though. We fight demons and save the world on a day to day basis. Our moms are even the Charmed Ones; four sister witches chosen to fight evil and keep the world from falling into darkness," Parker explained.

"Very funny," Kelsey said.

"It's not a joke! If you don't believe us, we'll show you," I said. I looked at Kelsey's water bottle on the table and raised my hands up, causing the water to come right out of it. Then I put it back in. Their eyes went wide.

"What the hell?" Kyle asked, scooting back in his seat. Parker demonstrated his power by twirling his finger and creating a small tornado and then making it disappear. Kelsey gasped. Preston shot vines out of his hands and Percy burned them with a stream of fire.

"How the hell did you do that?" Atli asked.

"We told you, we're witches. That's why we had to go to tutoring. We were really going to Magic School," I said.

"And our visits with Aunt Paige were to define our powers better," Parker said.

"Why are you just telling us now?" Kyle asked.

"Because it's not like we can go around telling our secret to everyone. It'll be the Salem Witch Trials all over again," Percy said.

"I can't handle this," Leah said, getting up and backing away from us.

"Leah, wait," Preston said.

"No! Just stay away from me, please," Leah said, going out the door. Kelsey quickly got up and followed her.

"What do you think?" Percy asked Atli.

"What do I think? You tell me that you guys are all some freaky witches and you're asking me what I think! I don't know what to think. This is all a little too much," he said, walking out as well. I looked to Kyle.

"I can't believe that you didn't tell me sooner. I can't believe you didn't trust me," he said. I could see hurt and pain in his eyes.

"Kyle," I said.

"No. You've been avoiding me, lying to me all this time and then I find out that you're a witch. I can't believe you," he said, getting up.

"Kyle!" I yelled. He turned around. "Please," I said, tears surfacing in my eyes. "Can't we just talk?"

"I can't talk to you right now. I just need some time," he said, turning his back on me and walking out. I stood there and watched him as tears streamed down my face.

"Why?" I whispered. I slowly sank onto the couch and put my head in my hands. What had I done? I could never tell him if this was how he was going to react. How could I face him when this was all over? Even though he wouldn't remember, I would. I couldn't keep going out with him just hoping that he would never find out. I couldn't keep tiptoeing around him. But I couldn't tell him the truth either. No, it would have to end. It would have to be over. Tomorrow, after a three year relationship, I would break up with Kyle. And I would regret for the rest of my life.

**Poor Patience, she tried to be good and ended up getting burned just like her mom. Will things work out? I sure as hell hope so. Oh my god, call Ripley's Believe It Or Not! I have the idea for the next chapter. That's two in a row! It's a record! I actually know what I'm going to write before I write it!**

**Overly Worked, Overly Stressed, And Overly Bitchy: After breaking up with Kyle, Patience goes into overdrive: taking extra lessons with Paige, pushing herself to the limit in cheerleading, and worst of all, being a bitch to her family. When they can't take it anymore, they gang up on her to ask her what the hell her problem is, causing them to find out the real source of her attitude, which can almost be called evil.**


	5. Overly Bitchy

**Okay, I know I left off on a pretty dark note, and I'm sorry to say that this chapter will be pretty dark too until the end, but it will lighten up, I promise.**

**The-Cheese-Fairy- Well, the others haven't broken up with their bf or gfs. Parker is gonna be cool. Haha! I knew you'd like the sexpert. What? You actually liked Phoebe. Yes! Forget money, awards, forget it all, I made Laur like Phoebe and that is the best accomplishment as a writer! Lol! Okay, I'll send you an email when I'm ready to start writing it, but it probably won't be for a couple of months yet. I loved in Jawbreaker when Rose was explaining why she decided to name Fern Violette and she's like, "Rose is too original," or something like that. I was like, "wow, she had to bash her own name. that sucks" By the by, when are you planning your next update?**

**Prince Halliwell- Lol! Thanks!**

**fanmania- Thanks!**

**Fire Gazer- It'll get better... Thanks.**

**PrUe AnD AnDy- Thanks!**

**s.halliwell- Spurred? Okay... Lol! Thanks!**

* * *

There are two things that a person can do when life gets crappy on them. They can either be a bum and sit around feeling sorry for themselves, or they can go crazy and work themselves until they're complete bitches or totally exhausted. Being Prudence Halliwell's daughter, I took path number two. 

It had been approximately three weeks since I broke up with Kyle for, in his mind, no apparent reason. My explanation had been that I had personal reasons that I couldn't exactly tell him about, but I loved him and I hoped that he could find someone else. He had been so confused and so hurt.

I was hurting too of course, and as a result I began shutting myself off from the world. I pushed myself to the limit in cheerleading, practicing long and hard everyday. I trained with Aunt Paige every chance I got. Whenever I wasn't doing those two things, I went to my room and read the Army of Witches over and over again, thinking about what I could do to prepare myself for what was to come in the future.

As for my family, I barely saw or talked to them (other Aunt Paige of course). While I was in school, I was pretty quiet. I had literally gone into overdrive. It seemed like the more exhausted I got, the more I pushed myself. It wasn't healthy, but I would never admit that.

I found myself at Aunt Paige's again, training my powers. I was in no state of mind or body to be doing that again, but I was. I wouldn't let myself get behind, even though I was really way far ahead.

"Alright, I need you to focus for me," Aunt Paige said.

"I'm trying, I really am," I said. I held my hands out and tried to shoot water at a can (a simple target practice for warm up), but the water spurted out everywhere, getting me wet. "Damn it!" I yelled.

"Patience, you're not focused. How can you expect to accomplish anything when you're mind is all wacky in the first place?" Paige asked.

"I'm trying, okay?" I snapped. Paige glared at me. "I'm sorry," I sighed.

"I know, but you're pushing yourself too hard lately. I'm cutting you off," Paige said.

"What?" I asked.

"I'm cutting you off from training from now on. Until you can sort out exactly what it is that's bothering you so much, you're done. You don't need this much stress and strain," Paige said.

"Please Aunt Paige," I urged.

"No. You try using your powers anymore you'll end up flooding the city. We get enough of that anyways. Go home, get some rest, feel better, and don't come back until you do," Paige said firmly. I nodded and walked back home.

Even though it was pretty late, I still pulled out the book. It's pages were a little worn from being read so much, but I read it through again. I woke up the next morning with the book on my stomach, open to the very last page.

That day at school was the same routine. I went, said the occasional 'hi' and 'bye', but other than that I just did my work quietly. When school was over, I went to the locker room to change for practice. On my way out, I bumped into someone.

"Sorry," I muttered, but stopped when I looked up and saw who it was.

"That's okay," Kyle said. We just stood there for a second. Everything I wanted to say to him was racing through my head and trying to make it's way out of my mouth. I walked off quickly to avoid having a big conversation that I just wasn't ready for.

At practice, I had the girls working on some routines to get ready for nationals in a couple of months. There were some really complicated moves in there, but I had the utmost confidence in them. I was also doing these moves and, once again, pushing myself to the limit. The person that was supposed to be catching me on one of my flips... didn't. I landed on my arm and screamed.

"Oh my god, call an ambulance!" I heard someone yell. I didn't want a goddamn ambulance; I wanted the pain to stop shooting through my arm. It was broken, I could tell. I had almost heard the bone crack when I landed on it. I heard some guys from the football team running over. Then I heard Kyle's voice.

"Patience, are you okay?" he asked, kneeling beside me.

"Kyle," I gasped. I was taking short, ragged breaths as the pain continued to course through my arm. My cheeks were soaked with tears, which Kyle wiped away with his thumb.

"You're gonna be alright. I promise. The ambulance is here," Kyle said. He was right. I heard the sirens coming closer and closer until there were people rushing around and strange men asking me what my name was and how old I was and what happened. Then they were loading me into an ambulance.

"Kyle!" I yelled. I didn't know why, but I wanted him there with me. He gave me comfort when I felt most vulnerable. I was vulnerable. For the first time in three weeks, my shell had broken, along with my arm. I was myself again, and being myself meant that Kyle had to be near me.

"I'm right here, Patience," Kyle said, trying to come in.

"I'm sorry, but only family can come in here," one of the paramedics said.

"No! He's my boyfriend! I want him here!" I screamed. Boyfriend? Where the hell did that come from? The paramedics looked at each other, but nodded to let Kyle come in. He ran over to me and sat down, taking my uninjured hand in his.

"Don't worry, we'll get you to the hospital and you'll be okay," he said softly.

"Please don't leave me," I whispered.

"I won't, not ever," he said. He pulled out his cell phone and bean dialing a number. "Prue, it's Kyle. Patience is hurt. No, don't worry; it's just a broken arm. Yeah, we're in the ambulance right now. We're headed to San Francisco Memorial. Okay, I'll see you there," Kyle said, hanging up. The pain was still horrible, but I felt a little better with Kyle there and knowing that my mom would be here soon. I closed my eyes and blacked out, hoping that I would feel better if I did.

When I woke up, I found myself in the hospital. My arm was in a cast and a sling. I looked around to see my whole family there, and Kyle. I had never been so glad to see them in my life, but I could feel the bitterness coming back into my body now that the pain was gone and I was okay.

After my family had given me their best wishes and left, Kyle was still in the room. I looked at the wall, trying to avoid his stare, but I could feel his eyes burning a hole in my head. Finally I looked at him.

"Is there something you want?" I asked.

"Just to make sure you're okay... and to ask you why you wanted me with you in the ambulance, why you called me your boyfriend," Kyle said.

"Because I was hurting and the pain was fogging my head," I said.

"Oh. So you don't want to get back together?" he asked. I laughed.

"Just because I have a broken arm, doesn't mean I need a big strong football player boyfriend to protect me. I'm fine single thanks," I said coldly. I regretted it instantly. Pain and disappointment filled Kyle's eyes, but it was soon replaced by anger.

"You know, I don't know what your problem is lately, but I hope I didn't cause it. As far as I know, I didn't do shit to you. In fact, we were doing pretty good. Then, after we made out, you flipped and everything went to hell from there. It's not like we haven't kissed before, Patience," Kyle said.

"It's not that," I said angrily.

"Then what is it?"

"It's that I'm sick of you, okay. It's that I don't want to be near you. I don't want to see you, hear you, or ever hear your name again! Now get out!" I yelled. Kyle just stood there, dumbstruck at what I had said. I couldn't really believe it either. I just wanted him out of the room. The longer he stood there, the more what I said became true.

"Okay," he said quietly. He turned and walked out without a second glance and I just lay there, anger coursing through my body for no apparent reason. For a minute, it even felt like something that felt an awful lot like an athame had appeared in my hands, but when I looked down, it was gone.

After a few days, I was back in school. Uncle Leo and Frisco had refused to heal my arm, and Percy and Parker weren't allowed to. I wasn't allowed to practice anymore, and I only had one hand to use my powers with, so I couldn't train (not that Aunt Paige would do it with me anyways). In the meantime, I had become a complete and total bitch. I exemplified Aunt Paige's saying that there was a reason witch rhymed with bitch with flying colors. All anyone had to do was say hi to me and I would snap on them. Missy Harding found that out the hard way.

"Hey Patience! How's your arm?" she asked, running up to me after school one day.

"How does it look?" I asked, already annoyed with her.

"Right, stupid question. When do you get your cast off?"

"Well actually, I was wondering if you could help me with that. See, I figure that your head is so hard and hollow that if I bang it off of there a few times it should come off without doing any damage to you," I said. She looked hurt, something that I seemed to feed off of. She slowly backed away and I could see the tears forming in her eyes. I grinned, feeling like I had accomplished something.

"Hey Squirt, how was school?" Mom asked when I had gotten home.

"Stupid, as usual," I said.

"Hm, sorry to hear that. Hey, we're having dinner at the manor, want to come?"

"No thanks," I said.

"Why not?" Mom asked.

"Because I don't feel like spending time with my lame ass family," I said.

"Too bad, you're coming," Mom said. I rolled my eyes, but two hours later found myself at the manor anyways. When I got there, I sat on the couch. Everyone else filled the room and sat around me, silent.

"What?" I asked.

"We want to know what bug has been up your ass lately," Piper said bluntly.

"Why? Do you want it back?" I asked.

"Funny. You want to start with me, I'll blow your ass up," Piper threatened.

"Try it," I challenged. Piper put her hands up, ready to do it, but Leo stopped her.

"Honey, I thought we agreed that we were going to be reasonable," he said. I laughed and stood up.

"I'm out of here," I said.

"Oh hell no! You're not going anywhere until you tell us what's wrong," Paige said.

"Come on sweetie, if you talk about it you may feel better," Phoebe said.

"If I wanted to talk about it, I would have come to you," I said, turning to walk out.

"Guess we'll have to go to plan B," Paige said. Before I could turn around, I felt a sharp pain in my head and then my world went black.

I groaned and slowly opened my eyes, but quickly shut them again. I had a pounding headache now on top of my broken arm and the light wasn't making it any better. I found that I was sitting, but that I also couldn't get up. They had tied me to a chair. I didn't want to be in this chair. I didn't want to be in this living room. I didn't want to be in this house. But looking around, I saw that that was were my family was. And there was a voice in my head telling me to kill them. Why?

"It's about damn time you wake up. You were out for about three hours, you wuss," Piper taunted. I growled.

"Shut up," I snapped, hate and rage filling my body. I felt something in my hand again, but this time I was positive that it was there. It was a knife; a knife that I was going to use. I began cutting at Preston's vines with it and grinned as they snapped. Piper's eyes went wide as I stood up.

"Where the hell did that come from?" she asked as I held up the knife.

"I don't know, but I know where it's going. What's the matter? Not so cocky now, are we?" I asked with an evil grin spread wide across my face. I lunged at her chest, aiming to kill, but I fell into empty air without the knife. I looked around to see the rest of my family there, Aunt Paige holding the knife.

"What the hell?" I asked. Piper grinned.

"Helps to have the power to freeze," she said. I growled, forming another knife in my hand.

"How do you do that?" Mom asked.

"I don't know, but I like it," I said.

"It looks like what I did with the Woogy," Phoebe said.

"But we destroyed the Nexus, and along with it the Woogy," Paige said.

"It's not the Woogy, it's me," a voice growled. I spun around to see a large scaly demon with big horns. I instantly bowed. "Master," I said. Master? What the hell? I don't have a master, damn it!

"He's got her under a spell!" Percy yelled.

"Very good, little witch. You see, I'd been watching for quite some time now, waiting for an opportunity. The perfect one arose after this witch broke up with the human. I knew that her attitude would be appropriate afterwards, so I put her under my spell until she was ready," the demon said.

"Ready for what?" Dad asked.

"To kill the Archers," the demon said.

"Yeah, well that plan just went to the shit can!" Piper yelled, flicking her wrists. Nothing happened. The demon laughed.

"Stupid witch! Only the Archer can defeat me! That's why I'm going to kill them," he said.

"Release your hold against my niece, let her now and forever be free. Lift your fog from her brain. Return her to her family again," Paige said quickly. I felt my mind clear instantly and all of the anger and hate rush out of me. I also felt a lot of guilt for how I had acted the past few weeks, but I put it aside.

"So Archers can kill you, huh? Well thanks for the tip," I said. I went over and grabbed Preston and Parker's hands, Percy taking Preston's. We focused all of our power on the demon until a huge black vortex appeared and sucked him in. His screams reverberated through the house as the vortex closed.

"Holy shit!" Preston said.

"Wow," Parker said.

"That was so hot!" Percy exclaimed.

"I'm so sorry you guys! I had no idea and I couldn't shake it. I was such a bitch. I'm really sorry," I said, turning to my family.

"That's okay, we've all had our experiences with being evil. It feels good, but in the end it's wrong," Mom said.

"I'm sorry I tried to kill you Aunt Piper," I said.

"Yeah, don't worry about it. We're okay," she said. I smiled.

"Wow, I have a lot to make up for," I said.

"Yeah, but you'll be able to do it," Percy said.

"Oh no! Kyle!" I said, remembering bad I was to him. "I was so horrible to him. What am I gonna do?" I asked.

"Just talk to him," Preston said.

"No way! What could I possibly say to make things better?" I asked.

"Maybe you should tell him the truth," Percy said.

"I don't know if that's such a good idea," Phoebe said.

"But he was fine with her being a witch, he was just pissed that he didn't tell her sooner," Percy explained.

"I don't know. I'll figure out something. Anyways, I'm tired so I'll see you guys in the morning," I said. That night, I slept pretty soundly, but the morning gave me no comfort. I knew I would have to face Kyle today with a guilty conscience. I left him a note that day telling him to meet me at the top of the hill overlooking the bay. It was our spot, like Mom and Dad had the bench in the park.

"You know, I don't even why I came here," he said, coming up behind me.

"I know. You have every reason to be pissed at me, to never want to see me again," I said.

"Yeah, considering that's what you said about me," he said.

"I know and I'm so sorry. I had no right to say those things to you. You never did anything wrong. There are just some things in my life that are kind complicated. I'd like to tell them to you, if you'd be willing to listen," I said. He stood there for a moment, contemplating. Finally, he sat down. I looked into his eyes and I knew he still cared for me. "I love you, Kyle. More than anything in this world, I love you."

"I know. I just wish you would tell me what's wrong," he said.

"I will. But for now, just hold me," I said. He wrapped his arms around me and I leaned into his embrace, finally feeling at comfort.

**Aw, see I told you it'd be okay. Sorry guys, but I don't have a summary for the next chapter. School is out for the summer though, so I'll have plenty of time to think and write. Till next time...**

**Aut **


	6. A Reason To Fight

**ohohhooasfhasdlkfsjkladfjklasdfjkl;jkl;hahaSo I hope you guys were happy with the lightness at the end of the last chapter. I hate having to write depressing stuff like that, but it comes with the job description. I better get a raise for that. You know what my pay is? Reviews of course! So if I get a raise for writing that, then Laur gets a million reviews for the depressing chapter that she wrote. If you haven't read her story, get your ass over there and read it now! And of course if you're going to read that then you have to read Prince Halliwell's… You know what, I'll just give you a list of recommended summer reading materials at the end of this chapter.**

**Fire Gazer- Thanks!**

**s.halliwell- Dunno, you'll just have to see…**

**The-Cheese-Fairy- I did try to make Patience very much like a younger Prue, but as the story progressed I tried to make her more like the present day, less dead Prue. Next week! Oh my goodness that's like forever! Lol! Just kidding.**

**Prince Halliwell- Well they're not back together quite yet, but they might be soon. Yeah, the vortex is one of the powers the Archers will have, since they can't exactly do a Power of Four thing like their moms.**

**fanmania- You'll see… Thanks!**

* * *

It's strange how one little thing can change the course of a day's events in the blink of an eye. Like how just coming back from the future gave our parents the upper hand in the war, or how saving someone from a darklighter arrow can cause your cousin to disappear into thin air. Of course, these are pretty big things, kind of like how telling Kyle that my family and I are witches and other various assorted magical beings.

We hadn't really talked much in the two weeks since I had told him. He hadn't flipped out on me like he had when I cast the Truth Spell. He was still upset that I hadn't told him, but he was calm. He told me that he needed some time to sort things through, so I gave him some space. But the gap was growing bigger and I was starting to think that it might not get closed.

I had resumed my daily activities since the demonic breech on my mind. Uncle Leo healed my arm the rest of the way and I got back to cheerleading, I was doing a lot better in school, I slowed down my training with Aunt Paige to focus on focus and controlling my powers, finding the center of them before working on making them stronger, and I had even apologized to everyone that I had been a bitch to, including Missy Harding.

I found myself one night at Aunt Paige's for our usual training session. She wasn't home from Magic School yet, so I was talking to Percy about the normal things that 16 year old girls talk about… boys.

"So, has Kyle told you how he feels about you being a witch yet?" Percy asked.

"Not yet. He hasn't really said anything at all lately. I think he's a little weirded out by it, but the cat's out of the bag now and I can't do anything about it," I said.

"You don't think he'll tell do you?" she asked. I shook my head.

"I stressed to him the utmost importance of his silence on the issue. I think that's another thing too, he wants to talk to somebody about it, but he can't," I said.

"Well I could talk to him if that's what he needs," Percy offered.

"No, I think this is something he needs to work out on his own. I tried to rush it before and it only got me in trouble. I'm gonna do it the right way this time. I'm gonna take it slow," I said. Percy nodded as blue and white orbs entered the room, forming Aunt Paige.

"Hey, you ready for your lesson?" she asked me.

"Aren't you going to change out of your robes first?" I asked.

"Nah, it keeps me in the teaching state of mind," Paige said. I grinned and walked out to the backyard with her.

"I'll talk to you tomorrow," I called to Percy. Once outside, we began with a little meditation. It helped to get me focused and ready to do more… focusing. I sat on the ground, cross-legged and closed my eyes. I shut out everything, the traffic, the birds, the wind, the sunlight, the ground, the world. We stayed like that for quite some time before we finally got up.

"Okay, now hold out your hand and shoot that tree with a steady stream of water and keep it going for as long as you can," Paige instructed. I did as she said, concentrating only on the water flowing from my hands. I stayed there for about fifteen minutes before Aunt Paige finally stopped me. I hadn't even taken notice to the time, but my body had. I was drained and I almost fell over.

"Whoa, don't pass out on me," Paige said. I blinked several times. "That was really good."

"Thanks," I said. We continued with some less energy consuming training. It was relaxing and it felt good, plus Aunt Paige said that it would pay off when it came time for battle because I would have power and focus.

The other good thing about this meditation and focus stuff was that I always got a good night's sleep when I did it and I had loads of energy the next day. In fact, I woke up before my alarm clock went off the next morning, so I went downstairs and joined my mom and dad for some coffee and breakfast.

"Hey sweetie, you're up early," Mom noted.

"Yeah, I did my 'Energizing Earth' yoga sessions with Aunt Paige last night," I said with a grin, grabbing some coffee.

"That's really funny because Phoebe was always the meditating type," Mom said. I nodded, looking over at my dad who was captivated by some file.

"What's that?" I asked.

"It's my newest case. Bunch of young, perfectly healthy kids found across town. They died for no apparent reason. There's no external or internal wounds, no heart attacks, strokes, previous health problems. They just drop dead," Dad said without even looking up.

"Hm, sounds demonic. I'll keep an eye out at school today, maybe see if anyone knows something," I said. Dad nodded absentmindedly.

"Just be careful. I can remember many days of sticking our noses in demonic situations and getting into a mess. You're a Halliwell. It'll be your luck that you'll run into the demon at school or something and be its next victim," Mom said. I rolled my eyes.

"I'll be fine," I said. That day at school I searched around discretely for little clues as to who might be behind this situation. I didn't find any until after school though. I was going to my car when I saw Chad Pennington and his girlfriend Lacy Tyson heading back into an alley behind the school. I didn't think anything of it. Kyle and I had gone into back alleys plenty of times to… talk. It wasn't until I heard a scream that I became suspicious. I ran back into the alley to find Lacy dead on the ground and Chad nowhere to be seen.

"Dammit!" I yelled, pulling out my cell phone. "Dad, I've got another victim here and I know who the killer is," I said. Five minutes later the San Francisco Police Department was surrounding the school and I was spilling everything I knew to my dad.

"So you're positive it was this kid?" he asked.

"I didn't actually see him do it, but I saw Chad and Lacy go into that alley, heard Lacy scream, and ran over to find her dead and Chad disappeared. It pretty much screams perp to me," I said. Dad nodded.

"You know, if you weren't destined to be some super powerful witch I'd have you on the squad as soon as you graduated," he said with a grin.

"Sorry Dad, but that's your world not mine. I'll see you at home," I said, giving him a kiss on the cheek. I checked up with my mom when I got home to see if she had found a demon that could kill people without leaving any marks.

"Well, I looked through the whole Book of Shadows and all I found was Fashkoff; a demon that can pose as a human to lure his victims into trusting him before stealing their life force away and feeding off of it," she said.

"That explains why there are no marks on the bodies when they're dead. It also explains why Chad Pennington killed his girlfriend today. I'm pretty sure he's the demon," I said.

"Yeah well I just want you to promise me that you won't try to confront him alone. Make sure you have your cousins there with you," Mom said. I smiled.

"I'll be fine," I reassured her for the second time that day. I never got the chance to confront Chad at all though, because he had disappeared completely. He didn't show up at school for the next three days and the police couldn't find him either. It was like he'd never existed at all. Of course we'd all figured that he had just gone back to the Underworld until things died down and it was safe to come back up again. That was until another one of the kids that went to my school turned up dead.

This time it was a senior; a kid by the name of Jason King. Like Lacy, Jason had last been seen with his girlfriend Katie. Afterwards, Katie had disappeared just as Chad had done after killing Lacy. This was starting to get confusing. Things just weren't adding up. All of the victims had been killed by their boyfriend or girlfriend and then the killer just disappeared. Either we were dealing with a whole faction, or we had one sneaky ass demon on our hands. Whatever it was, it was starting to piss me off. I was becoming as obsessed as my dad with the case, so I decided to put all the facts together to see what we had.

"Okay, so the first victim shows up dead, last seen with his girlfriend. He was on the football team, right?" my dad asked. I nodded.

"Yeah, Neil Stewart was the wide receiver," I said.

"Okay and the next victim was a girl, last seen with her boyfriend who was also on the football team," Dad said.

"And Chad Pennington was on the football team as well as the last victim, Jason King," I said, putting two and two together.

"Right, so that's one pattern. We also have the fact that the killings are going in a boy, girl, boy, girl pattern too," Dad said. I gasped.

"I bet it's the guys from the Balboa High team! They're pissed that we beat them and they want to get revenge," I said suddenly. My raised his eyebrow.

"I don't think it's that, honey," he said. I shrugged.

"It was a thought. Hey, do you happen to have Jason's body still in the morgue?" I asked.

"Yeah, he just got autopsied today. Why?" Dad asked.

"Because I want to check something out," I said. A few minutes later my dad and I were examining Jason's body, looking for any clues that could help us.

"There's nothing here," Dad said. He was right, but I wasn't looking at the body on the table. My thought was a little bit deeper.

"For those who want the truth revealed, open hearts and secrets unsealed, show the true face of the victim here, so that San Francisco can end its fear," I said, modifying the Truth Spell to fit my particular needs here. My hunch was right. Jason's body transformed into his girlfriend's. My dad and I gaped at the body on the table, now small and feminine and belonging to Katie Shepfield.

"How the hell did that happen?" my dad asked.

"Fashkoff's got a few tricks up his sleeve. I knew something wasn't right here. Come on, we're gonna go grave digging," I said. About ten minutes later we were in the cemetery, digging up the already buried bodies of the victims.

"I know this may sound weird, but I kind of feel like Buffy digging up these bodies," my dad said. I grinned.

"Buffy doesn't dig up graves, she just kills what comes out of them. Ah, looks like Fashkoff's glamour spell wears off as soon as the bodies are buried," I said. The bodies we had dug up weren't those of the original victims, they were the ones of the suspects.

"So this demon is posing as a boyfriend or girlfriend, killing the victims, and glamouring them into the actual killers to throw us and the police off of their trails and then having the person vanish without a trace," Percy clarified about a half an hour later when we had woken everyone up to tell them the news.

"Exactly! The thing is the people that he's posing as either have to be dead or hiding somewhere because I've known them all my life. They can't have been Fashkoff the whole time because there's one of him and four suspects," I said.

"Wow, this is really confusing, but pretty genius for a stupid ass demon," Mom said. Uncle Cole glared at her. "No offence," she said. Cole nodded.

"Speaking of which, you wouldn't happen to know how to kill him, would you?" Paige asked.

"Not really. I don't think it would be too hard though. Piper should be able to just blow him up like any other demon. You might want a potion just to make sure," Cole said.

"How are we going to find him though? He could be anyone," Parker said.

"We'll just have to watch anybody who's on the football team or who goes out with someone on the football team because that seems to be the link. And if the pattern continues, the next victim is going to look like a girl, but it will actually be a guy," I said. It was all really confusing as my mom had said. There was nothing we could do for that night though. We just had to keep an eye out.

The next day, the four of us were watching everyone who had a boyfriend on the football team like hawks. Everyone was a suspect, even… me. As much as I didn't want to admit it, Kyle could very much be next. While I was pretty sure I wouldn't kill him myself, I had been possessed and ready to before. There was no guarantee that it couldn't happen again. Nothing suspicious had happened though, and as the day came to a close I was beginning to think that maybe I could get a break from seeing my classmates dead.

"Hey Patience, Tiff and I are going to the mall after school. Do you want to come?" Jeff Hollingsworth, a good friend of mine asked on our way out to the car.

"Oh I've got tons of homework. Thanks for the offer though," I said. Jeff nodded and put his arm around his girlfriend Tiff, walking off. It wasn't until a few seconds later that I realized that Jeff was on the football team. I turned and sprinted after him, almost running into Kyle on the way.

"Whoa, where are you going?" he asked.

"To save Jeff, he's the next victim," I panted.

"Victim? What do you mean?" Kyle asked.

"I can't talk right now," I said, running past him and after Jeff. I heard Kyle running behind me. I knew I didn't want him in that kind of danger, but I didn't have time to stop him. I ran around a corner and into an alley to find Jeff's dead body on the ground and Tiff standing over it. I stopped quickly, just staring at it. I was too late. Tiff looked up.

"Stupid witch! I knew you'd catch me in the act sooner or later. That's why I hate witches so much. They're always sticking their noses where they don't belong. I guess I'll have to kill you and the boy," she snarled. Anger and rage fill every nerve of my body and I pulled back and punched her, making her stumble backwards.

"My nose," I said, punching her again, "will always be," another punch, "where people," a kick to the stomach now, "are hurting my friends," I finished, kicking her as hard as I could in the head. "Show me your true face, you bastard!" I shouted. Tiff grinned and stood up, transforming into a large red demon that looked just like the picture in the book.

"You won't be able to kill me on your own, Archer. It takes four to complete the circle," he growled.

"Well four just got a lot smaller today," I said. "The life you've stolen return it now, to the earth where it was made. Your secret has finally been found and from this earth you shall fade," I chanted. Fashkoff threw his head back as all of the life forces that he had stolen exited his body until he withered away to nothing. I stood still for a second before turning to Jeff and falling on my knees at his side, fresh tears in my eyes.

"I'm so, so sorry. You didn't deserve this. You were good. You were so good. I'm sorry," I sobbed. I felt Kyle's arms around me and I buried my head in his shoulder, crying as hard as I could. And just like that, one wrong move cost me a good friend's life. If I had only said yes, if I had only realized sooner, I might have been able to save Jeff's life. But he was gone now, as well as all of the others and there was nothing I could do about it. Killing Fashkoff didn't make it the least bit better. It didn't make up for anything, but at least I knew that no more of my friends would be dying because of him.

As for Kyle, I found out that he had been coming to talk to me, finally. The talk had to be postponed until after the funeral service being held for all of the 'real' victims, at which the missing 'suspects' were also in attendance. They had been found in Fashkoff's hole and exonerated for all convictions. But eventually Kyle and I did get to have our talk.

"So, even though it may not have seemed like it, I was doing a lot of thinking in those very long weeks that we weren't really speaking," Kyle started as we sat atop the hill overlooking the bay.

"And what did you come up with?" I asked anxiously.

"Well, even though it is really freaky that you're some kind of super witch that could drown me if I pissed you off, not to mention the fact that your aunt could blow my ass up anytime she wanted, I can't deny the fact that I love you and I can't stand being without you anymore. It'll take some getting used to, but I think I can handle this. I'd even be willing to learn a thing or two about witches and what you do," Kyle said. I smiled widely and kissed him.

"I'm so glad you're okay with this," I said. Kyle nodded.

"Me too," he said. "You know, it's not your fault that Jeff died. You could have never known that Tiff was the demon, or that the demon looked like Tiff I guess. You know what I mean. What I'm trying to say is that you shouldn't beat yourself up over this like you have been. It wasn't your fault," he said after a minute.

"I know, but I can't help thinking that if I'd have just agreed to go to the mall with him, I could have saved his life. Just one word as simple as 'yes' could have saved him. That kills me more than you'll ever know," I said. Kyle sighed.

"You deal with this a lot, don't you?" he asked. I nodded.

"It's my job, my birthright to deal with this. Doesn't make it any easier though. Each time it just gets harder. It makes me want to quit every time we lose an innocent," I said.

"But then you'd lose way more innocents if you quit," Kyle said.

"Yeah we would. And that's why we keep going. For the greater good. In the end, that's what it's all about. The hope that some day we can live without demons, without little kids having to worry about monsters literally hiding in their closets, without people having to peer around corners of dark alleys to make sure that it's safe. These are the things that we fight for every day," I said.

"Well I'm pretty damn proud of you, because I don't know if I could do what you do, see what you see everyday and still be sane. And one day, because of you and your cousins and your mom and your aunts, the world will be that kind of place that you've been dreaming of," Kyle said.

"Until then, we keep fighting… until we can't fight anymore. We'll die for the cause, my family and I. We'll die fighting. We're the invisible soldiers. We're the snipers on the side of good. No one knows we're there until we strike, or until someone strikes us. And that's how we'll die. It seems pretty hopeless, but I guess it's not. I guess it's… well, for lack of better term: good," I said.

"It is good. Don't ever doubt that," Kyle said.

"I won't, thanks to you. Come on, I have a story I want to read to you. Maybe it'll help the both of us understand a little better exactly what it is we're fighting for," I said. We stood up and walked off, leaving our troubles behind us. Even though we had lost so much on the way, there was still so much to gain. And in the end, that's what we were all fighting for.

**Okay, I was going to try to think up another chapter for this, but then I realized that this just played itself out as the perfect last chapter for this story. I know the story was a little short, but I think it gave you the general idea of what exactly Patience was all about and that was my initial goal. I also know that the whole demon thing was very confusing (hell, even my characters were confused about it and they're experts), but I think you guys will be able to figure it out. So, we have one cousin down. Next up is Parker, which I know some of you are excited for. Thanks for all of your support on this story and I'll see you for the next one!**

**Recommended Reading:**

**A Life of Magic: The Third Child Prophecy- The-Cheese-Fairy**

**Simply Charmed and Being Charmed- Prince Halliwell**

**I Think I Love You, How Am I Supposed to Love You, and Charmed Season 1- Piper xox Leo**

**Born Like This- .elementbabe. **

**Charmed and Dangerous and Godsmacked- Jew Witch (Contains same sex relationship between Phoebe and Paige- don't worry, they're not sisters in this- so don't read if you're against that kind of stuff, but it's really good) **

**Aut**


End file.
